Deviled Bloodlines
by DeviledDragon
Summary: 28 years after the 2nd Wizarding War, the next generation enrolls in the new route in Hogwarts of Year 8-11.Things are hardly at peace; prejudice is even more prevalent and blood purity is considered superior. Past vengeances and wraths are stirring. To fight back, they will have to take on the battles of their fathers- even if it means using darkness to fight against the dark. OCs
1. Chapter 1

_**"Curiosity often leads to trouble."**_

**-Alice (Alice in Wonderland)**

**Chapter 1 – Curiosity often leads to trouble. **

* * *

_The Sunday Prophet _

4 years ago, _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has developed a brand-new and original project of starting a new finishing-years study starting from Year 8 and extending till Year 11 or more. However, only the most talented top 100 or so are accepted every year. For students choosing this route, N.E. need not be taken unless he-she wishes to leave the school with O. after the 7__th__ year. _

_4 years later, at the present, this programme has proven to be exceptionally well-approved of and significantly popular, leading students of many other schools to apply and thus, transfer, to take up the finishing-years study programme._

_The programme allows students to choose specific subjects or courses they wish to pursue or continuing studying at a deeper level at the beginning of Year 8, even doing higher levels of research with well known and knowledgeable individuals of that field. _

_However, Hogwarts has affirmed that equal attention will be given to its current students, students starting their 1__st__ year at Hogwarts, and finally, the students taking its finishing-year study programme. _

_The Ministry of Magic is extremely supportive of Hogwarts' authentic programme and wishes to see 'Many bright, young and talented graduates at the end of their studies, contributing towards the world and order of Magic'. The Ministry of Magic has also confirmed that a higher chance of esteem and chances of opportunities will be offered to students in this programme. _

_To all students returning to school on the morrow', please do not burn down any buildings with means of firecrackers and potions (Yes, we still remember!), good luck and all the best!_

_Barnabus Cuffe _

"It was only that _one_ time, that ONE time! And it was my 2nd year!" Scorpius Malfoy crushed his copy of _The Sunday Prophet _to his side while trying to manoeuvre his way through the crowd. "And besides," He pushed a boy (From the looks of it, probably first year) to the side so that he could pass. "You have already paid for the damages. A new building was even erected."

"Lower that preposterous voice of yours, you're making a fool of yourself."

His father, Draco Malfoy, _the _member of the feared and still talked about Death Eaters, was a figure to behold and to be shunned. Scorpius saw the terrified gaze of people as they walked past the father and son, he heard the hushed whispers of fear, and he took it all in. He couldn't deny that he didn't like the negative attention. He liked the power, the authority.

"Tell me again, Scorpius, why we are making this last minute run through this packed crowd of..." His father scanned the crowd with narrowed eyes. "People."

Scorpius liked to think that his father thought it was lowly to mix around with people of the wrong choice.

"We could have sent the butler."

Draco Malfoy had the Malfoy look- the white blond hair, the pale skin and sharp profile. Scorpius recalled when he looked like a much younger version of his father, when he was maybe 11. But the years had changed him, his hair had darkened, his skin tanner from Quidditch, his height and built grown significantly, but his features proved his roots.

"My uniform's a tad too loose."

The look his father gave him, he couldn't decipher.

They entered _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions,_ a store in Diagon Alley where students got their uniforms from. But as soon as they entered, Madam Malkin (or it may have been her daughter now, he never bothered to find out) abandoned taking measurements for another kid to attend to him instead. The parents were _not _at all happy.

But they did not say a word, not in the presence of a Malfoy.

Madam Malkin (or her daughter!) began fussing over him, taking his measurements and apologizing profusely that the uniform comes in general sizes and that she would tailor it to his liking.

"I'll have altered right away Mr Malfoy."

"Father," He was standing on a lifted platform facing a mirror. His father had settled into a plump red armchair beside the platform, looking undeniably bored. "You need not have accompanied me here you know."

"Save it. Your mother's still fuming since you missed the train in your _troublesome_ 2nd year." He glanced lazily at the complaining family at the other side of the store. "Ever since then, she may not be here to send you off, but she's made me responsible for it. And by the way, you have 3 hours till your train departs."

"I overslept." Scorpius mumbled. "Sue me."

He expected a warning from his father, maybe a stern lecture, but Draco Malfoy simply looked at him with a slight smile, his eyes filled with affection. His father always looked at him with pride. It was times like this when he couldn't imagine his father as a bloodthirsty killer-member of the Death Eaters. He was the only child and he showered Scorpius with adoration though he never showed or liked to admit it.

"Listen Scorpius." His father leaned forward. "About two years ago-"

He froze. "Yes, I repeated Year 7 but I passed this time. It won't happen again."

"That's not what I meant Sc-"

He bolted for the door. Diagon Alley was still packed with last minute shoppers, mostly Hogwarts students trying desperately to get textbooks and quills. It was always last minute for many. The holidays were something to be treasured, every minute of it. Of course, Scorpius had never needed to get his necessities; he had people to do it for him. People bumped into him roughly. He shoved back.

_Peasants. _

He didn't want to think about what happened 2 years ago. He never wanted to go back there. He let himself get pushed along the crowd and finally stopped when the crowd released him to disperse among themselves. Scorpius just stood there, trying to breathe properly, trying to forget what he didn't want to remember.

"You can't do that."

And he forgot everything when he heard her voice. She was merely a street opposite where he was, but her back was facing him. Even through the noise of the crowd all around them, he could still hear voice- soft but unwavering.

A crazed-eyes woman with huge boils and warts carried a huge brown box in her arms. She had a long crooked nose and a hideous grin. "Sure I can Missy," Her teeth were chipped. "I did not steal. I simply picked them off the streets Missy, one by one."

She didn't even bother to negotiate. "Let them go."

The woman hissed at her, crouching in a menacing position. "They are _MINE_. I can eat them if I please!"

It happened so fast. The woman screeched in pain as she dropped the box conveniently into the girl's hands. She proceeded to walk away with the box but the wart-woman grabbed after her. The girl did not turn behind. She simply stopped and the woman seemingly tripped and fell to the ground.

"Don't do it again." She hugged the box closer to her and walked away again.

He was filled with mystifying _curiosity_. He had to see her, had to _know_ her.

Scorpius gave chase. He found her in _Eeylops Owl Emporium_. He went inside, blending with the crowd that were excitedly picking out owls. The store smelled like dead rats.

And from where he stood, he finally saw her face.

She was fair, and had full lips like it was painted on. Her long dark hair fell delicately to her waist in waves. They framed her face, gave her a contrast in which her dark eyes and lashes contributed to. He never thought eyes could be this sultry. She reminded him of an antique doll, those you bought to be put on display to be admired and to beautify her surroundings. Scorpius could not comprehend such a look- a look of such dark allurement.

"You have to take them." She pushed the box on the counter to the owner of the store, an ageing man with a warm and sad smile all at the same time. "Please."

His smile was genuine. "I'm sorry Young Lady, but I sell owls, not kittens-" He then realized the loud mewing coming from the box.  
_Kittens?_

"Are you selling little kittens too?" A redheaded girl whom Scorpius later realized was Rose Weasley approached the counter. "They're adorable!"

The store owner turned to look at the dark-haired girl as she mouthed the word '_Please_'. The owner sighed before speaking to Rose Weasley. "Yes Miss, feel free to have a look."

The girl smiled at the store owner and they he nodded his thanks at her. She then picked up a quill at the counter to scribble on a piece of paper before handing it to him. This time, he couldn't hear a word she said

Rose Weasley sucked in a deep breath. "I think..." She stepped back. "I think one of them is... Dead."

The store owner rushed to the scene, scooping up in his palm a tiny white fur ball, smaller than the size of an average kitten. "Oh no." He spoke softly. "This one's a runt, the unfortunate one in a litter to usually not make it in the world." His voice was gentle. "A pity, pity."

"I think you should remove it. In case it dies and brings diseases to the others." Rose Weasley said in her I'm-the-smartest-in-the-world kind of way. The dark-haired girl gave Weasley a look that made her stumble over her next words. "I mean... I mean it's... I'm speaking... It's the truth."

Unconsciously, Scorpius smiled.

She turned to the store owner and the warm smile was on her face. She eased her hands to gently take the white kitten from the old man. The kitten was still breathing; sleeping, not dead.

"I'll take it." Once the kitten was in her arms, she hugged it closely to herself. "Thank you Mister."

As Scorpius tried to follow her out, the store owner called him to the counter.

"Malfoy?!" He ignored the Weasley.

"Young Man, the Young Lady requested for me to pass this to you."

He looked out of the shop and took the note at the same time.

She was on the opposite side of the street and the busy crowd between them. He saw her cradling the kitten in her arms. She stood out from the crowd, willowy and beguiling. She had on one shoulder, a black bag she casually slung on. Her dark eyes looked back at him. She turned her head to the side slightly.

And she was gone. She had disappeared into the crowd and gone.

He cursed silently in his mind. The note was scribbled in a pretty handwriting; the one word on the note was neat, as if it was meant to be imprinted:

_Stop._


	2. Chapter 2

_**"The truth is, everyone hurts you. **_

_**You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."**_

**-Bob Marley **

**Chapter 2 - Friends. **

* * *

"Fred Weasley." Crystal turned her back to find the reddest most fiery hair and freckles and the goofiest, most adorable smile. He was pushing his own cart though not as bulky as hers.

Her cart was so full; she couldn't see the front of her. It didn't help that she was sweating as she pushed the cart which was probably as heavy as her. She had to be forgiven. She was pushing loads for two, with a black cat perched on top silently watching the premises.

_CURSE VANESSA. Curse her. Curse her. _

"Erm. Excuse me?"

The boy's eyes were twinkling mischievously as he carried a few of the bags from her cart to his so that they were baggage were even. _Shadow_ scooted over to let him.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't reply her question.

"You'll need to know which heroic individual saved you from distress." He grinned. "It's Fred Weasley." He was still grinning, pushing his cart faster. "Anyway, I'll see you on the other side!"

She wanted to mumble her thanks or at least say something. But he ran through _a wall_. Like _through_ a wall. She looked up, labelled on the wall he ran through were the numbers 9 and 10 on each side.

She realized that she had to run though the wall, _literally run through_, if she didn't want to miss the train to Hogwarts. She found Shadow watching her.

"It's alright. If we die, we'll spend our afterlives haunting Vanessa. No biggie." Shadow narrowed his eyes at her. "What? Blame Vanessa. Who disappeared early in the morning and left us, _no ME,_ to push her luggage through a frigging WALL?"

Shadow blinked at her.

She stood behind the cart, gripping the handles anxiously. "Well here goes nothing." She mumbled, mostly to herself. She ran through the wall.

Shadow freaked and jumped into her arms, leading her to struggle to push the cart with only one hand.

She heard the shouting of Good Byes and mainly chaos. And she heard the whistle of the conductor and the sound of the train before Fred Weasley's cheerful and upbeat voice.

"Took you long enough!" She took a moment to study him- tall, lanky, hair like fire, wide genuine smile. _Damn he was cute._ "Once again," He put his hand out for a handshake. "Fred Weasley."

She shook his hand. "Crystal Prince." She grinned. "Thanks for your help. It's really great that you helped, really. I nearly died back there."

He laughed. "I could tell." He pushed his cart forward. "Come on, we got to get on the train!"

Crystal stopped.

"Actually, I need to wait for someone." She scanned the crowd nervously. It was so packed. Even students were leaning out of the train compartments waving and shouting to their family members. She couldn't see Vanessa anywhere, not that she had high hopes of doing so, but the train was leaving soon.

"You got to trust that that 'someone' is already on the train. You don't want to miss it." He was still smiling his huge goofy smile. Just then, he grabbed someone by the shoulder. "Hey, Louis! Louis!" The boy turned around. He was a redhead too, although much darker than Fred's.

"Come on Fred! The-" He noticed her. "Oh Hi."

His smile was just as warm.

"Louis Weasley, Crystal Prince. Crystal Prince, Louis Weasley." They shook hands, smiling. "Could you bring her up? I got to talk to Dad." Fred didn't wait for a reply. "I'll see you both on board!" He flashed her a grin before pushing his cart in the opposite direction.

They stood there for a while in silence.

_Awkward. _

"Come on, let's board." He finally said, not unkindly.

"BAGAGES TO BE SURRENDED TO BOX 1 AND 2. FULL GROWN OWLS TO BOX 3 and 4." The Conductor was shouting. "THEY WILL BE RETURNED TO THE RESPECTIVE DORMITORY ROOMS. I REPEAT-"

When they loaded their luggage into the luggage compartment, Crystal turned to find Fred talking to an older man.

But what shocked her was how much they looked alike. It wasn't just a father-son resemblance; they looked like brothers, twins if you took away their age difference. They looked almost identical- height, looks, eyes, everything. Louis caught her staring.

"Fred was named after his uncle who died in the 2nd Wizarding War." There was a sad smile on his face. "His uncle and father were identical twins; they were brothers and best friends. His father never got over losing his twin. They say that Fred was a gift from God to his father, because he looked exactly like his Uncle." Louis Weasley had a sensitive voice. "Some might say Fred was a reincarnation of his uncle, because his uncle could never really leave his twin alone in the world."

"Oh."

"But enough of that." He beamed at her friendlily again. "We're cousins, if you're wondering." As a matter of fact, she _was_. "And it looks like we may be having classes together. I'm Year 8 too."

They were stepping into the train, pushing through countless students, some already in uniform, some queuing at the washrooms to change and others simply not in uniform. Many called out to Louis and the nicer ones to her too.

Louis led her to a cabin in the middle of the train. In it were two boys having a heated discussion about Taylor Dumbledore, the current and apparently too-young Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was the one that started the finishing-years study programme but his position as Headmaster was a controversial topic.

Both were already in uniform.

"Hey Louis!" The redheaded boy grabbed Louis down beside him. "Hi new transfer student!"

"It's Crystal Prince." She sat opposite them on the empty bench, Shadow on her lap. "I'm guessing Weasley?"

The boy laughed- Red and Gold Tie, Red-collared Robe with the Gryffindor emblem.

"Bingo." They all had warm laughs, all the Weasleys. "Hugo Weasley. Nice to meet you."

"Once again, cousins." Louis clarified. "You don't want to see our family tree, I promise." He joked and she laughed. "Let go of me Hugh, the bathroom's queue is getting shorter!" Hugo didn't let go. He untangled himself comically before disappearing to change.

"I'm Damien Longbottom." The other boy in the Cabin finally spoke up. This one was Hufflepuff. He had a shy smile, with black hair and a sincere face. "Year 8."

"Cool." She smiled back at him. "We'll see more of each other then."

"Hey, hey!" Hugo jabbed Damien in the ribs. "Don't discriminate against good old Year 7 Hugo!"

She laughed.

Louis came back with Fred, who had both changed. Louis was Ravenclaw, Fred was Gryffindor. Louis sat beside Hugo and Fred took his seat beside her. Fred gave her his goofy smile.

"Having fun?" She was.

And it wasn't until the train started moving did she remember that Vanessa still hasn't appeared. She was ready to dash out of the compartment to look for her when she arrived just on cue.

And in her hands was the smallest, whitest and furriest kitten. Shadow hissed. Vanessa hugged it closer to herself. The sleeping kitten did not notice.

_SHE DITCHED ME TO GET A CAT?! _She wanted to scream. But it wasn't polite to scream in front of friends you've just met. _NOT POLITE._

"I thought you didn't say you want a pet."

"Change of plans."

Vanessa Black was Crystal's childhood and best friend. They were both used to Hugo and Louis' staring, jaw-dropping and quick wolf-y introductions. Vanessa didn't like it, but thankfully she didn't show it. Fred and Damien were their usual polite, friendly selves.

However, she didn't introduce herself but simply smiled. Crystal had to do the honour of telling them her name when she didn't. When they did hear her last name, they looked at each other for a moment before continuing their chatting.

She took the last seat by the window, opposite Damien. She put her bag on her left lap and the sleeping kitten on the other. Shadow stopped hissing once the bag covered the kitten. She leaned back against the seat and stared out of the window, like there wasn't anyone else in the compartment with her. Luckily, they all had the basic instinct not to talk to her again.

Crystal knew why she acted this way- She belongs to the Black family, she couldn't blame her.

The next time she spoke, was to get a bottle of water from the lady with the pushing-cart of food, drinks and snacks. She took a sip before pouring it into the bottle cap for the kitten.

Crystal joined in the conversations. She had to admit that she liked it a whole lot. They were lively and fun to be with. Not that Vanessa wasn't- she loved Vanessa, but it felt good to be around people like them. They were quirky. And she liked it.

"What House are you hoping to get into?" Fred asked her.

"Ravenclaw's my best bet."

The moment she said it, Louis pumped his fist into the air.

When it was evening, Crystal got up to change into a button-down white shirt and a waist-high black skirt. The tie and robe would be given after the Sorting. When she was coming back to the compartment, Vanessa was heading to change, bring her kitten along with her. From the looks of the very-hissing Shadow, it was probably a good idea.

When she returned to the compartment, they were talking about Vanessa.

"She's definitely a Slytherin I tell you." Hugo sighed. "Why are all the hot ones way out of our league?"

"This may be one of the rare times but," Louis added in. "I agree with you."

Damien nodded.

"She's not usually so cold." How was she supposed to explain? "It's just that-"

"Nah, we get it." Fred waved a hand dismissively, biting into a piece of chocolate he bought from the cart-lady. She had already finished hers.

"You do?"

She never thought Vanessa and her would be in different Houses. She didn't like the idea that they were going to be split up. And she knew of the values of the Houses of Hogwarts. She realized that she didn't want to admit that Vanessa was fit for the part of Slytherin, and that Vanessa probably knew it too.

"She's from the Black family," Fred shrugged. "She's more than charming, considering her family."

Louis started acting like a true Ravenclaw then, talking like he was reading out of a textbook.

"The House of Black is one of the oldest pure-blooded Wizarding families, much like the House of Lestrange and Malfoy-"

"Speak of the devil." Hugo muttered bitterly.

The boy in uniform that appeared at the doorway of the compartment, Crystal immediately did not like. It was the way his lips curled into a smirk and the way he looked at her newly-found friends, like he owned everything he saw. But he was especially cute, although she would never admit it and she hated to give him that. He was tall, blonde and tanned very lightly. Very obviously, Slytherin.

"Thought I smelled the Weasels," The blonde was accompanied by two broader and tanner Slytherins, both sneering behind him on each side. "It's pungent really. It's everywhere. The smell _and_ the Weasels- they breed like crazy."

Crystal remembered Louis joking about the Weasley family tree.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hugo barked.

Malfoy smiled smugly at Hugo before turning his attention to Damien.

"Be sure to feel lucky that we're already reaching, Longbottom. If we weren't, the insults I could hurl at you would be well, _bottomless_."

His two Slytherin followers erupted into laughter.

"That didn't even make any sense." Louis pointed out.

"That's because you're too book-smart to read simple sense."

Louis didn't look so good. And being the oldest, it was the final straw for Fred.

"At least he had the brains to not repeat a year Malfoy," The blonde's smug smile disappeared but a small smirk tugged at his lips soon again. He clapped mockingly.

"One point for Fred Weasley _the second_." And he walked off, his followers with him. He did not regard Crystal, not that she minded that part.

The train was slowing down. The castle of Hogwarts could be seen in a distance outside the compartment's window. No one spoke after the Slytherins left. And when Vanessa returned, everyone was getting ready to get off the train.

No one spoke a word about what Malfoy had said.

...

While the first years travelled across the Black Lake as per tradition (as Damien had told her), the unsorted Year 8s were to be at the Headmaster's office by means of Apparition or side-along Apparition since almost everyone was legal for it. It seemed peculiar that they allowed the Year 8s and above to find their own way to the castle, although most apparited. Shadow had to be surrendered though he was promised to be in her assigned dormitory room.

Vanessa didn't surrender her kitten. She apparited by herself.

Fred side-along apparited with her to the outside of the Headmaster's Office.

"Hey!" He called her as she was ready to climb the staircase into the Office. "It doesn't matter which House you're sorted into right?" His voice was uncertain. "We'll still be friends?"

She laughed. "Of course."

"I'll see you in the Great Hall then." He smiled his goofy smile. "They're going to hand you your House robe and tie! Then you'll come to the Great Hall for the Year 1s' Sorting! And then there's the feast! You're going to love it!"

It was difficult to explain what happened in the Office, because there were close to fifty students in the room all waiting to be sorted and because, it was just impossible to explain.

She understood now the controversies about Taylor Dumbledore.

He did not, _at all_, look the part of a Headmaster.

The Headmaster was perhaps only in his mid or late twenties, with brown hair, lively emerald eyes and a wide smile, he was the attention of the females in the room.

He was also doubling up to teach _Defence against the Dark Arts_ because he wanted and enjoyed to. Crystal was going to see more of him, she signed up for his class as a Major.

It was rumoured that he was offered the position of Headmaster because he was distantly related to the Great Wizard and past Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. And because of that, important people in the Ministry were not happy.

Vanessa was sorted in Slytherin immediately.

As Crystal's name called out and when she sat on the stool, she didn't know what was going to happen and she didn't know what to expect anymore. It was worst when Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on her, it was worst when it started talking. But she wasn't listening. Her thoughts were in a mess. What did Fred mean about still being friends no matter what house she was sorted into? Of course they were going to friends... Unless he had doubts? What doubts could he possibly have? She knew of the deep rivalry between the Houses in Hogwarts but what had he meant?

And she definitely wanted to be with Vanessa. But a part of her-

"SLYTHERIN"


	3. Chapter 3

_**"There may be something there that wasn't there before."**_

**-Mrs Pots, Lumiere and Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) **

**Chapter 3- Something there.**

* * *

Scorpius had his head in his hand, leaning his elbow on the table, bored and irritated. He was famished; choosing to do his usual rounds around the Hogwarts Express picking on students instead of snacking like the others.

The cheering erupted as the transferred Year 8 students entered the Great Hall, joining their respective houses. The clapping didn't stop till they all settled down. The atmosphere felt too lively for him. It had been the usual routine since the 'advanced' programme started- the welcoming of the transfer students followed by the discussion and gossip of the good-looking ones.

"I would hit that _so_ hard."

"Shut up man," He snapped at Magnus Flint irritably. "I would hit _you_," The Year 1 students were already streaming in, the usual nervous and scared expressions on their faces. "On the head," He tried to remember his first walk into the Great Hall. "With a broom."

"I'm just saying," He shrugged. Magnus Flint was Scorpius' longest friend and unofficially titled 'The Biggest Flirt' of Hogwarts; not that he wasn't fit for the job. Being pure blood and a Year 9 Slytherin, he was known as Scorpius' sidekick. Except for his ever-changing list of girlfriends and hook-ups, Scorpius didn't mind his company.

"It wouldn't hurt to take a look. She's _made_ for the eyes. Come on, she's leaving!"

"If I look, would you shut-" Scorpius turned to look.

He stopped short.

"Aah. Stunned by the dark-haired beauty I see?"

It was the _girl_. The girl he had followed, the girl with the kitten. For that moment, he didn't know what to comprehend of the situation. She had just got up from _their_ table, the end of the _Slytherin_ table. On her, was the Hogwarts uniform, accompanied by the _Slytherin_ tie and robe.

Scorpius was more than stunned. He was overwhelmed with shock.

She looked around cautiously before silently slipping out of the Hall. Fortunately, the Year 1s were being sorted and no one paid much attention to the other students. He stood up immediately. Magnus was grinning beside him.

"Make it fast would you? Do her-"

He had already left the table before Magnus had finished his sentence. Unfortunately for him, the eldest of the Potters had rushed to block his way out of the entrance.

"Just where do you think you're going Malfoy." His voice was cold, cold with their bitter history since James Potter was a Year 2 student and Scorpius had just started school at Hogwarts. They were of about the same height, both as lean and strong from Quidditch. They glared at each other eye to eye in hatred.

"Put a sock in it Potter." He spat back. "You're no longer a Prefect."

It was true; no student after Year 7 could any longer qualify to be a Prefect. The school apparently believed in 'giving the other students a chance'.

"So aren't you Malfoy."

They were silent for a long time, just staring at each other in disgust.

Scorpius spoke first. "Step aside."

The Gryffindor stayed. "Knowing you Malfoy, you're only capable of no-good trouble. Why don't you go back to your Slytherin table like a good obedient boy so you can carry on with the feast like you're supposed to?"

Scorpius' lips curled at a side. "It's pathetic you know, trying so hard to live up to the likes of your father. But it doesn't matter; the whole lot of you are still dirty _blood-traitors_." James Potter had his entire face red, his fists curled. "I'm speaking the truth aren't I, _Muggle-lover."_

He lunged for Scorpius but the second Potter was pulling him back immediately. "James, James, it isn't worth it." The younger brother was the calmer, more level-headed one. "James, it _isn't_ worth it."

Albus Potter was Year 9 Slytherin. And Scorpius never once slandered or insulted him. They had a somewhat queer relationship. Considering their family's background, they got along seemingly well. Scorpius would not go against him, Albus was a Slytherin, and proud of it. That's all that mattered.

Scorpius shot James Potter a smug smile before slipping out of the Great Hall. Outside, the entire castle was deserted and eerily quiet. That's when he heard the familiar soft mewing. He followed it, turning corner after corner, his footsteps the only sound that he could hear. He turned into another corridor.

And came face to face with _her_.

She was obviously shorter than him, but looked taller when she stood by herself. Maybe it was the fact that she was slender and seemed pleasing-for-the-eyes with her long legs. Or maybe it was the way she held herself- dignified and regal, with her chin raised.

She had the same look as when she looked at him across the street- curiosity and an innocent-like wonder. This time, she didn't tilt her head to one side as she had. She spoke.

"Is your speciality in the profession of stalking?" The sound of her voice came back to him, subtle and ethereal. Her hands still carried the small kitten, awake and mewing. He stared at her, not finding the words to reply. She was lovelier up close, her eyes piercing and her lashes dark. She finally tilted her head. "Or is it in being mute?"

"Is _your_ speciality in slipping away?" He replied, a beat too late. But she still smiled at his words. She turned her back on him and continued walking. He followed.

"How did you know I was following you?"

He was talking about both times. And he knew she knew it too. She didn't turn back.

"You aren't exactly discreet about it." That's when he realized that the only noises made were his footsteps; hers were too light to be heard. He followed her quietly for a while, neither of them speaking while she navigated through the hallways.

She stopped and turned to him.

"Are you going to continue following me?"

"Sure." The fact was, he didn't know why exactly he was doing that.

She nodded. "Bring me to the Kitchens then."

And he did. It was evidently against the school rules to enter the Hogwarts Kitchens. And clearly, loitering around the school when there was a mass gathering was too. But Scorpius saw that she didn't seem to mind or care. And besides, he was familiar with the way to the Kitchens; he had done a lot of constant swiping there.

It was hard for him not to observe her, not to look at her. And when she did notice him looking, she would divert her attention from her kitten to him. Of course, he turned away.

They arrived at the Kitchens where tens and tens of House Elves scurried around, carrying platters and food and drinks, some in the process of standing on tall bar chairs cooking.

"_House Elf_," She called out sharply. "House Elf-"

"They don't belong to anyone you know? They won't bother with you. I've learnt."

In fact, he liked the way she called out to the House Elves, the way she spoke in general- so gentle yet commanding. Her voice held authority and arrogance, but delicate at the same time. He liked it a lot.

He crossed the Kitchens to the fridge, passing House Elves who treated him like he was invisible. She didn't follow him, simply stood at the Kitchens' doorway and looked at him.

"What do you want?" He called out to her.

She glanced at the kitten in her hands. "Milk." He grabbed a bottle of milk and an entire small chocolate fudge cake, accompanied with two forks. There was a small smile playing on her lips. "And _Milo_."

"_Milo_?"

"The Muggle-drink."

"You like _Milo_?" He was slightly shocked.

She smiled. "Milo is the reason I forgive the existence of Muggle-borns."

They didn't speak on their way back to their unspoken destination of the Slytherin Dungeons. The Common Room was empty and they sat opposite each other, on the leather sofas in front of the fireplace.

He watched her as she placed the kitten on the sofa beside her, poured some milk out into the bottle cap and her smiling as the kitten drank greedily. She looked at him, took the fork from the table and started eating the cake. He did too.

Looking at her sitting opposite him, he realized that there was something tugging at him; something _there,_ something there that wasn't there before. But he didn't know what it _was_, just that it was tugging at him as he looked at her.

"How did you manage to sneak it in?" He asked her softly. They were both enticed with the small kitten and its mewing as the girl continued to pour more milk into the bottle cap each time.

"The robe pockets are surprisingly large." She replied, not rudely. He smiled at that.

"What its name?"

It was her turn to smile.

"Snowball."

"This is the time to ask for mine too you know? As a form of politeness." The smile never left her lips at his teasing statement. She stayed quiet and he broke it.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Her smile broke away. And her expression turned unreadable. "Again, this is the time I ask for yours in return. As a form-"

"You clearly like leading in this little game of yours." She put her fork down. He couldn't read the emotion in her voice. But it was there. It wasn't until she spoke her name, did he understand why.

"My _name_ is Vanessa Black."

_Oh. _

In that quiet moment, when the only sound was the crackle of the fireplace, countless words were unspoken between them. And they chose to reel in the silence. It was easier to pretend like there wasn't any tension between their families, like there wasn't any form of the past bitter history.

It was easier for him to pretend that it was _okay_ to know her. Because he _wanted_ to.

But there was another question and scene of her that tugged in his mind, the incident when he had first saw her at Diagon Alley with the crazy woman.

"In Diagon Alley," He started, and he noticed her stiffen a little. "When the woman dropped the box, and when she tripped, the pain inflicted to her." She didn't move. "It was wandless-"

She scooped Snowball in one hand, and the bottle of milk with its bottle cap in another. She stood up immediately.

"I'm sorry. I got to go."

"No wait," He called out. She was already at the doorway to the Girls' Dormitories. "I'm sorry for-"

"Thank you." She did turn back to look at him. And there was a small smile on her lips. But it didn't touch her eyes this time. And a moment later, she slipped away.

_Again. _

An hour later, when the Slytherin students came back to their Common Room, high in spirits, they found him sitting there, staring into the fire and deep in his own thoughts. In front of him were a full chocolate cake, just a little nibbled away, two forks and a full bottle of Milo.

They knew to leave him alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**We will remember not the words of our enemies,**_

_**but the silence of our friends. **_

**-Martin Luther King Jr**

**Chapter 4- No silence. **

* * *

After the feast, Crystal headed to her dormitory room (which was magically assigned after the sorting) with Iriel Thorn whom she had met during the feast. They had found out that not only were they sharing a room, they were also very distantly related and had met before at a reunion. Once.

What were the chances of _that_?

Crystal and Vanessa were assigned into the same room since not many girls got sorted into Slytherin and the chances of getting separated were extremely low anyway. But she was still thrilled that they got to be in the same room.

"What Majors are you taking?" Iriel was an extremely sweet, friendly girl for a Slytherin. She was petite, with extremely dark brown hair and large brown eyes. "I'm taking Defence against the Dark Arts and Divination.

It was the system of Hogwarts' Finishing-Years Study. A student had to take the 3 Core Subjects which were Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. In addition, a minimum of 2 Majors had to be taken and could be chosen by the students. Majors were subjects that students studied at an in-depth and not a textbook level. Students had to learn and discover their subjects through the Magic World and not just on script. That was the challenging part.

"I'm taking Defence too," They were walking through the Slytherin Common Room where she spotted Malfoy sitting in front of the fireplace. She was still mad at the way he was in the train... But now that they were in the same House, she didn't know how to think anymore. "Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures too."

"Care of Magical Creatures huh?" They were walking to the Girls' Dormitories now, which were through a walkway and up a spiralling black-stone staircase. They climbed up. "The Professor for that subject's nuts, he lets the students be exposed to these crazy dangerous creatures. He's like this part-Giant and over 100 years old."

They opened their room door to find Vanessa unpacking her books (That's why her bags were so heavy). Her kitten was exploring the top of her bed, sniffing and walking around. She had already taken off her robe and sweater, and was only wearing her tie on the white button down shirt and a skirt. Her hair was in a ponytail.

Iriel bounced to Vanessa instantly. "Hey, I'm Iriel. Guess we're sharing a room!"

Vanessa glanced at Crystal who shrugged before putting on her patronizing smile that only Crystal knew. "Hi Iriel," Her smile was almost too believable. "Vanessa."

Crystal found Shadow on her bed, beside Vanessa's, staring intently at the new Kitten. There were also three brand new Slytherin robes, ties and a parchment schedule of her daily classes (It was charmed). Iriel was trying to make conversation with a reluctant Vanessa who tried very minimally to respond. Iriel finally excused herself to wash up for bed.

"She's a chatter that one." Vanessa said after Iriel left. "But she's nice."

"I like her."

"Not like how you _like_ Fred Weasley."

Crystal narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "Shut up." Vanessa was laughing quietly while packing her clothes into the chest in front of her bed. Everyone had one.

"Aren't you going to unpack?"

She shrugged off her robe and tie. "Tired."

"You mean lazy."

"That too." She yawned. Crystal saw the empty bottle of milk beside Vanessa's bed. "Where did you disappear to?" She sat on her bed. "With the cat."

"His name is _Snowball_."

Well, at least Vanessa seemed better than how she was in the train.

"Okaaay." She corrected. "Where did you disappear to with _Snowball_?"

"We went..." She placed a book on the bay window beside her bed. She had a small smile. "For a walk."

"Fine." Crystal sighed. "Don't tell me then."

At that moment, another girl entered the room and approached Vanessa straight. The girl had the lightest brown of hair with the perfect oval face and almond shaped brown eyes. She was definitely pretty, in the way pretty girls were. She had a higher-pitched voice.

"Hello. Vanessa Black?" She put her hand out. Vanessa took it for the handshake. "I'm Hazel. Hazel Parkinson. It's really nice to meet you." Again, Vanessa glanced at Crystal who again gave a shrug.

"Hi. It's good to meet you too." She withdrew her hand. "That's Crystal Prince over there."

"Doesn't matter." The girl proceeded to sit on her bed. "What we need to talk about is-"

"_Excuse me_?" Vanessa's voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"What?"

"What doesn't matter?"

Hazel twisted a hair round her finger. "Erm. _She_ doesn't matter?"

"Get off my bed."

"_What_?" She repeated in disbelief.

"I said," Vanessa paused dramatically. "Get the _hell_ off my bed."

"Fine." She stood up. "What's the big deal anyway? I was just trying to be friends. What are you so mad about? Me saying that '_She doesn't matter'_? Because it's true-"

"I don't want your nasty bum soiling my bed."

"WHAT?!" She almost screamed. "I don't know what your problem is. But _she doesn't matter_ because she's a related to a traitor. Everyone knows the Princes are related to Severus Sn-" Vanessa most definitely did not give silence to the insult made to Crystal. _No silence._

"Parkinson isn't it?" Vanessa interrupted, there was a cruel smile on her face. "You have no right to speak such words you know that? You're blood isn't even _pure_."

Crystal stood up. "Nessa-"

Vanessa only continued. "And since you want to talk about relations here, why not we all talk about how the Parkinsons fled the 2nd Wizarding War, not even taking sides, but _fled_ like a family of _cowards_."

"You...! You...!" Crystal had to admit it was pretty hilarious watching Hazel look like she was having a seizure. "You'll pay for this Vanessa Black! You'll pay for the words you said!"

Her face was tomato-red when she ran out of the room.

"Well that was..." Crystal started.

"A _victory_ to be started with? Yes I agree too." She was smiling. Crystal couldn't help but smile too. Vanessa grabbed her home clothes. "Let's go for a bath. I'm exhausted. I need to sleep. Please. Now."

"Thank you." She said suddenly. When Vanessa didn't reply her, she continued. "For standing up for me like that."

"I know." Vanessa had the sweetest smile. "But you can thank me by grabbing your home clothes and rushing to the showers with me. Come on."

Crystal grabbed her home clothes.

* * *

The next morning, they were late for breakfast because Vanessa had to raise a barrier-spell around her bed when they realized that Shadow was most definitely going to kill Snowball if they didn't do something. And it didn't help that both of them forgot which spell to use. They gave them both food and water before leaving in a hurry.

"Where _were_ you two?" Iriel joined them at the end of the table. "And what happened last night with Hazel?"

"What did Hazel tell you?" Crystal asked suspiciously.

"She came crying to me last night! And I didn't have the chance to ask you since you two were sleeping when we came back. I mean, she was _crying_."

"Score." Vanessa smiled. She bit into a toast with jam.

"Ugh. Never mind that for now. But you _have_ to tell me what happened later."

Breakfast ended too quickly since they were late. Everyone was filing out of the Great Hall to their first classes.

"What are you having now?" Crystal asked.

Vanessa checked her parchment schedule. "Hah! It's free period for me now."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Vanessa let Crystal snatch her schedule away from her. It was true; there was a magical cancellation over _Dark Arts_. "Damn you."

"You're having Herbology aren't you?" She peeked at Crystal's schedule. "Come on, I'll walk you there."

They hurried to the Greenhouses.

"What're you going to do in the meanwhile?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know." They could see the Greenhouse already. "Maybe I'll go back to the room to check if Shadow stole your wand to bring down the barrier to kill Snowball?" They smiled. "Yeah maybe that."

"You're so full of crap." Crystal laughed.

Vanessa left. And Crystal darted into the Greenhouse unnoticed by Professor Longbottom. That's when it hit her that Damien's dad was the Professor! She was so slow sometimes.

Damien wasn't in that class.

Professor Longbottom was really tall, with a hard but friendly face that might have been chubby or even pudgy when he was younger. His voice was low and patient as he explained the different magical properties of different plants, even making a few jokes that made the students crack up. "I'm sure we all remember Devil's Snare and our first time touching it, even with gloves! So ALWAYS remember-"

Louis Weasley scooted over to join her at the back.

"Hey."

"Hey," She replied, a little restless from the brisk walk to the Greenhouse.

"Listen," The Ravenclaw nudged her. "Fred, Hugo, Damien, Roxanne and I-"

"Who's Roxanne?"

"Roxanne Weasley, she's Fred's sister." He explained. "Anyway, we were going to go down to the Black Lake, just to hang out. And Fred asked me to ask you if you and Vanessa would like to go." Her heart sped up at the mention of Fred Weasley; she wouldn't ever say it out loud though.

"Sure." She thought of Vanessa and decided not to confirm. "I'll see how it goes. What time?"

"Midnight." He said, "Be there."

"I'll have to check with-"

Louis Weasley slipped back into the crowd of students.


End file.
